1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of compositions and methods utilizing fibrin beta chain fragments of the Bbeta chain of fibrinogen.
2. Description of the Background Art
Localized leukocyte accumulation is the cellular hallmark of inflammation. Although this has been recognized for more than a century, it is only in the past decade that the role of the endothelium has been appreciated. The notion that the vascular endothelium actively participates in leukocyte recruitment initially gained support from in vitro studies demonstrating that treatment of cultured endothelium with certain inflammatory cytokines activate the endothelium to become adhesive for blood leukocytes and cell lines.
Reperfusion injury refers to damage to tissue (e.g., heart tissue) caused when blood supply returns to the tissue after a period of ischemia. The absence of oxygen and nutrients from blood creates a condition in which the restoration of circulation results in inflammation and other damage.
The damage of reperfusion injury is due in part to the inflammatory response of damaged tissues. White blood cells (leukocytes) carried to the area by the newly returning blood release a host of inflammatory factors such as interleukins as well as free radicals in response to tissue damage.
There remains a need in the art for methods of inhibiting inflammation and treating ischemia and reperfusion.